Mega Man 12: Twin Attack
Mega Man 12: Twin Attack is an upcoming 2.5D side-scrolling action-platformer game for Nintendo Switch, Xbox One and PS4. The sequel to Mega Man 11, the game features Dr. Light's robots Mega Man and Roll as they separately fight for everlasting peace. Mega Man's Plot Angered by his rival's mastery of his own Double Gear System, Dr. Wily concocts a new plan involving a massive space station. He finds the moment when Mega Man is away from home to warp him (as well as Auto, Rush, Eddie and Beat, who just happened to be there) to the station, warning him that he can't warp back home due to the signal being jammed. In order to reverse it, Mega Man needs to assemble, into the station's power supply, the Double Gears embedded in his newest Robot Masters, all of them new and female. Despite not having Dr. Light's support, Mega Man resolves to get everyone home safe and stop Dr. Wily's plan again. Roll's Plot Having been warped into space with Mega Man, Auto and Rush, Eddie and Beat are somehow able to warp home and inform Dr. Light and his helper robot, Roll, of the crisis. Dr. Light gets a message from Wily, saying that even though his space station is going to help him conquer the world, he isn't taking any chances and has revived his eight oldest Robot Masters, upgrading them with the Double Gear Systems and sending them on rampages all over the Earth. Dr. Light resolves to retrieve his son by overriding the warp signal by obtaining frequency samples in the Weapon Data of Wily's old Robot Masters. Since Proto Man is MIA, Roll requests an upgrade so that she may go fight them and obtain the samples. Reluctantly, Dr. Light gives her a new broom that will be upgraded with each sample she obtains as she fights her way to Mega Man. Gameplay Much like the games before it, the gameplay style of Mega Man 12: Twin Attack is side-scrolling action platforming, in which Mega Man and Roll run to the end of a stage, shooting enemies with the Mega/Broom Buster, respectively. The object is to reach the end of an area, occasionally defeating a midboss along the way, and fighting and destroying the Robot Master at the end. Certain parts of the level act as Checkpoints, which Mega Man or Roll return to if they take enough damage to deplete their health bar and lose a life. After Mega Man defeats a Robot Master, his Copy Chip obtains the Weapon Data to allow Mega Man to use the weapon, but unlike the Mega Buster, each weapon has a limited supply of ammo, listed by an energy bar next to the health bar. Also returning to Mega Man's gameplay is the Double Gear system, which includes the power-enhancing Power Gear, the time-distorting Speed Gear, and the combined force of the Double Gear, which quickly burns out Mega Man's systems. Roll, on the other hand, has her weapon energy replenished over time, as some of her moves require quite a bit of weapon energy. As she defeats Robot Masters, the Weapon Data she brings back to Dr. Light is converted into an upgrade for one of her four basic maneuvers/attacks. In addition, there are two sets of emblems (four red emblems to spell E-DD-I-E, and four blue to spell B-E-A-T), and if Roll collects them throughout each of her stages she gains her ultimate attack: Clean Sweep. Controls/Weapon Upgrades Controls Jump: A (Switch, Xbox One), Circle button (PS4) Mega Buster/Broom Buster/Special Weapon (Mega Man): B (Switch, Xbox One), X Button (PS4) Turbo Slide (Mega Man)/Mega Sweep (Roll): B+Down (Switch, Xbox One), X Button+Down (PS4) Bounce Broom (Roll): A, then A+Down (Switch, Xbox One), Circle Button, then Circle+Down (PS4) Flight Broom (Roll): A, then B+Up (Switch, Xbox One), Circle Button, then X+Up (PS4) -Flight: Control Stick -Buster Shot: B (Switch, Xbox One), X Button (PS4) Double Gear System (Mega Man): L (Power Gear), R (Speed Gear), L+R (Double Gear) Mega Man's New Weapon Data Paint Splash -8-directional projectile paint to color and materialize transparent pathways -Power Gear effect: sends paint paintbrushes in all directions Burn Serpent -Overhead horizontal fire snake projectile that burns wood -Power Gear effect: temporary damaging fire shield Sonata Shocker -Electric projectile shaped like a music note -Power Gear effect: three shots directed forward, up and diagonal Icicle Gatling -Triple ice bullets that freeze burners -Power Gear effect: larger bullets for wider range Dynamite Missile -Stick of dynamite that shoots out like a missile and explodes on contact with enemy; breaks hard walls -Power Gear effect: scatters three bunches of exploding dynamite after explosion Crusher Press -Giant vertical press for crushing targets; also goes behind gates -Power Gear effect: second press behind Mega Man Giant Saber -Wide overhead sword for cutting specific iron blocks; also cuts iron chains that block off hidden paths -Power Gear effect: sword triples in length and deals more damage Twister Fury -Summons giant tornado from above to attack; also able to deflect enemy projectiles -Power Gear effect: wider tornado with longer duration; allows Mega Man to step in and fly upward Rush Coil: Summons Rush; conjures up a spring to launch Mega Man up when he jumps on Rush's back Rush Jet: Summons Rush to turn into a jet for Mega Man to ride; moves forward but up and down with the Control Stick and allows regular Buster Shots while on Rush's back Final Charge Shot: Activated during Double Gear at low health; deals devastating damage to all on-screen enemies but leaves Mega Man unable to use Mega Buster or Power/Speed Gears until Double Gear System cools down Roll's Techniques/Upgrades Broom Buster: Fires a Buster Shot from the tip of Roll's modified broom -Quick Broomerang: Press L while firing Buster to have Roll toss her broom forward; the broom can spin and pass through walls, then return to her hand like a boomerang (Obtained after defeating Quick Man) -LED Flash: Press R while firing Buster to produce a flash of light to stun enemies for five seconds; uses all energy but recovery rate increases; cannot be used again for five seconds or until stunned enemies are destroyed (Obtained after defeating Flash Man) Mega Sweep: Makes Roll sweep with her broom to attack enemies with a dust cloud; low alcoves for Mega Man's Turbo Slide are instead walls of dust for Roll to sweep away -Soap Stream: Press L during Mega Sweep to make Roll conjure a bucket of soapy water and toss the water forward; unlike the Mega Sweep this attack requires a five-second recharge (Obtained after defeating Bubble Man) -Fall Sweeper: Press R during Mega Sweep to make Roll's broom shoot leaves out in a spiral to attack; after deployment, the leaves can be directed directly upward with the Control Stick (Obtained after defeating Wood Man) Bounce Broom: Turns Roll's broom into a pogo stick for bouncing across spikes; a single bounce uses one unit of energy while consecutive bounces use two units each -Cutter Stick: Press R during Bounce Broom to turn the stick into a sharp blade for a single downward slice or consecutive stabs, depending on if the attack stops or continues; uses one extra unit of energy (Obtained after defeating Metal Man) -Heat Bounce: Press L during Bounce Broom, and upon landing, heat waves will travel left and right across the ground and up the walls; this doesn't activate during consecutive bounces (Obtained after defeating Heat Man) Flight Broom: Allows Roll unlimited flight on her broom; use the Control Stick to move around and fire the Buster shot with B (Switch, Xbox One) or X (PS4), but the broom disappears the moment she takes damage -Broom Cyclone: Press L+B (Switch, Xbox One) or X (PS4) during the Flight Broom to make Roll spin around, creating a tall cyclone for five seconds (Obtained after defeating Air Man) -Air Raid: Press R+B (Switch, Xbox One) or X (PS4) during the Flight Broom to drop a slew of explosives down below; explosions spread and break breakable walls (Obtained after defeating Crash Man) Clean Sweep: Holding L+R simultaneously, press the B (Switch, Xbox One) or X (PS4) Button to have Roll, Eddie, and Beat swarm the screen with cleaning tools to destroy all enemies on-screen and/or deal massive damage to bosses; uses up all energy and can only be used every five minutes (on-screen gauge will show how much time is left) (Available upon getting all eight emblems) Characters Mega Man Roll Dr. Light Auto Rush Eddie Beat Dr. Wily Copy Robot (Mega Man?) Copy Robot mk. II (Roll?) Robot Masters Mega Man's Enemies DWN-089: Art Woman: Designed to be a paint instructor and art critic, Art Woman loves getting hands-on in her craft. She fights with a giant brush, which she'll swing at Mega Man to knock him into a painting and change his colors. Her main attack is the Paint Splash, in which she fires blobs of paint in any direction. When she activates her Power Gear, she unveils her pallet, which shoots cannonballs made out of paint at Mega Man. (HINT: Her tools are made entirely out of wood...) DWN-090: Burn Woman: Designed to be an entertainer, Burn Woman works her magic with numerous pyrotechnics. She's quite adept at jumping and uses burners in her hands to add height to her jumps. Her main attack is the Burn Serpent, which she lobs snake-shaped fire in the air and it slithers its way to Mega Man. Her Speed Gear makes her rocket around the room, with her hand-burners threatening to scorch the Blue Bomber. (HINT: Her burners won't work at lower temperatures...) DWN-091: Diva Woman: Designed to be a voice teacher, Diva Woman is no longer content to hand the spotlight to anyone else, let alone Mega Man. She dances a ballet routine around her chamber to ram Mega Man and charm the crowd. Her main attack is the Sonata Shocker, in which she screeches music notes that float and zap her opponent. The Power Gear allows her to produce a symphony of shocking notes that randomly travel around. (HINT: She'll flip if she sees liquid on her dress...) DWN-092: Icicle Woman: Designed for arctic maintenance, Icicle Woman upholds her duty to protect arctic animals from her enemies. She can form a snowflake, then roll around and try to spin through Mega Man. Her main attack is the Icicle Gatling, in which she shoots several icy bullets that can freeze Mega Man in place. With her Speed Gear, she jumps up, then flies back and forth on a blizzard near the ceiling to bring a flurry of icicles down on Mega Man. (HINT: Lightweights can't move if they're pinned...) DWN-093: Missile Woman: Designed for weapon evaluation, Missile Woman has an explosive personality to match her purpose. She can bomb a wall, catch the debris and throw it at Mega Man. Her main attack is the Dynamite Missile, a projectile stick of dynamite that she shoots out to stick to Mega Man, or it could hit a wall and explode with Mega Man nearby. Her Power Gear makes her produce several time bombs that stick to walls, then the first explosions detonate the others. (HINT: Time bombs can be blown away...) DWN-094: Press Woman: Designed to test and work hydraulic presses, Press Woman has all the muscle-headedness of Guts Man. Fighting on a moving conveyor, she summons trash cube fists to punch Mega Man with. Her main attack is the Crusher Press, which she can summon anywhere to kill Mega Man instantly, but their position is indicated by a laser light. Activating her Power Gear turns her into a giant press which moves left and right to drop and squish Mega Man. (HINT: She doesn't like sharp objects near her press...) DWN-095: Saber Woman: Designed for wilderness exploration, Saber Woman is practically an Amazon, not letting the Man keep her down. She wields two small swords and uses them during a Spinning Jump high in the air. Her main attack is the Giant Saber, which she slashes down at Mega Man for massive damage after running up to him. The Speed Gear lets her spin around like a tornado, covering distances with her three swords; the Rush Coil is ideal for avoiding her at this point. (HINT: She can't defend against explosions...) DWN-096: Twister Woman: Designed as a helper aviator, Twister Woman controls wind currents to manipulate the skies. She can jump between thunderheads and aim their lightning bolts to strike Mega Man. Her main attack is the Twister Fury, a long tornado she can summon from below to attack as well as deflect Buster shots. With the Speed Gear, she quickly bounces vertically while slowly sweeping the area in order to cover every inch of the area. (HINT: She's not immune to the thunderheads she sets off...) Roll's Enemies DWN-009: Metal Man: Built roughly on Cut Man's design, Metal Man is a sarcastic combat Robot Master who loves playing (dangerous) Frisbee with Mega Man. He can jump to three different heights when shot at, tossing Metal Blades at his opponent on the way back down, and when approached, he will jump to the other side of the arena. When he activates his Power Gear, he has a giant buzz saw sweep the walls to slice his opponents in half. (HINT: A sharp, spinning weapon might distract him when the giant buzz saw is running...) DWN-010: Air Man: Built as an original concept, Air Man is a good-natured combat robot with something of an ego, confident that nobody can beat him. He pushes back/sucks in his opponents with the giant propeller in his chest and uses his Air Shooter from his arm to hit opponents with smaller tornadoes, then jumps to the other end of the arena. His Power Gear summons a giant hurricane that blows all manner of bad weather and debris to attack opponents. (HINT: Air Man hates it when leaves clog up his chest propeller...) DWN-011: Bubble Man: Built as the first aquatic Robot Master, Bubble Man is a combat robot with an awkward way of moving, but tries to stay bubbly despite being the butt of everyone's jokes. He fires Bubble Leads from the special bubble gun on his head, and he swims upward toward spikes while firing shots from his arm cannon, then floats back down. His Speed Gear makes him swim fast enough to create whirlpools that try to ensnare his opponents and send them into the spikes above. (HINT: Sharp objects pop bubbles...) DWN-012: Quick Man: Built as an upgrade on Elec Man, Quick Man is the fastest Robot Master alive and a combat robot specifically made to destroy Mega Man. He runs around the stage with great velocity and tosses three Quick Boomerangs that fly outward, then toward their target. His already impressive speed is boosted further with the Speed Gear, which makes him dart around the walls and try to smash his opponent for massive damage. (HINT: He's a lightweight with many weaknesses; mainly, a flash of light will daze him...) DWN-013: Crash Man: Built with the strength and durability of Guts Man and Bomb Man, Crash Man is a bipolar individual who enjoys explosions and is clumsy thanks to having bombs for hands. He runs back and forth to punch his opponents, and if a shot is fired, he will jump high and shoot down one or three Crash Bombers that stick and detonate. The Power Gear will make Crash Man fire a giant bomb at the ceiling and make it and its contents come down to crush opponents. (HINT: Strong winds will knock him out of the air...) DWN-014: Flash Man: Built possibly as an upgrade on Time Man's design, Flash Man is a troubled, yet caring Robot Master who loves photography, but envies others for having hair. He can briefly immobilize his opponents with the Time Stopper, and shoot regular buster shots out of his arm cannon while running from side to side. His Speed Gear lets him move between time portals that spawn directly behind his opponents, then retreat and repeat. (HINT: He sticks to the ground, and won't anticipate explosions...) DWN-015: Heat Man: Built based on Fire Man's rough design, Heat Man is a combat robot who is pretty carefree and likes doing things his way, meaning destructive. Heat Man's main weapon is the Atomic Fire, which he fires in spurts at his opponents, and if attacked, he covers himself in fire and rockets at his opponent's last position. His Speed Gear will make him bounce off the ceiling and floor, moving slowly from side to side to incinerate his foes. (HINT: Dousing him will prevent the bouncing from hurting you...) DWN-016: Wood Man: Built specifically for combat and endurance, Wood Man is a heavily recurring Robot Master who loves nature and hates those who harm it. His Leaf Shield surrounds himself with while he shoots four other Ceratanium leaves into the air to fall down onto his opponents, then the shield itself is shot forward. He then jumps forward to stomp the ground and repeat the process. His Power Gear lets him summon giant wooden lances to skewer most of the arena. (HINT: Wood is flammable...) Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Mega Man